


Unbreakable Heart

by Hansonhorses



Series: Children of Legend [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansonhorses/pseuds/Hansonhorses
Summary: 18- year-old Touko White should be dead. She should have been dead for the past 13 years. She lives in Numvea town after a terrible accident 13 years ago, one that should have killed her. As her and her twin brother, Touya, start their pokemon journey with their two friends, Cheren and Bianca, they meet a strange man with long green hair and a group of people calling themselves Team Plasma. As she goes from city to city, some of Touko's closely guarded secrets start to spill out, ones that only her brother knows about.
This is a rewrite of a fic that I posted on Deviant art about two years ago.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unbreakable Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/244633) by Hansonhorses. 



> Hey everyone, I just wanted to say that this fic is a rewrite of one that I posted on Deviant art about two years ago (also called Unbreakable Heart). I reread the one that I posted on there and didn't really like so I decided to rewrite it. There isn't any major changes at the beginning but there will be some bigger ones later on.

Chapter 1-

_“Mei!” Touko screamed, her eyes scanning the area around her as she ran._

_Flames were eating away at every house on the tiny island, overwhelming everything that it could and showing the islanders no mercy. People rushed everywhere, racing to the docks where the boats were taking people to safety. The six-year-old looked everywhere for her little sister._   
_“MEI!” She yelled again into the blackening night sky. This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening…_

_The roar of the wild Hydreigon filled the night air, snapping the girl from her thoughts. She reached into her bag that hung on her side, pulling out four Pokeballs._

_“Mila and Ghost, make sure all the villagers have made it out of the village and to the docks! Samuel, Denya, you two come with me. We need to find out where Mei is!” She ordered._

_Mila, a small Zoura, and Ghost, a Duskull, both rushed off to make sure everyone was safe. The rest of Touko’s family were waiting at the docks already._

_“TOUKO!” A familiar voice screamed out._

_Touko’s ocean blue eyes widened, noticing her little sister’s voice was coming from their home, which was burning up fast. Touko picked up her Snivy and Oshawott, running towards their house. She stopped at what had been the front door, now a flaming archway. She peaked inside, noticing that her sister was standing in what had been the living room. Mei was holding tightly to Tomahawk, her small Torchic that their father had given her._

_“Denya, use water gun on the door! Samuel, cover us and make sure that Hydreigon and Bisharp doesn’t attack us!” The brunette commanded, setting both Pokémon on the ground._

_Denya shout out a jet of water, trying to put the flames out and when Touko judged that the flames were low enough that they wouldn’t hurt her too badly, the girl ran inside. She dodged the burning ceiling that had fallen halfway to the floor and the sofa that was roasting, causing Mei to be stuck in the house._

_“Come on! Mom and the others are at the docks waiting for us!” Touko yelled over the roaring inferno, taking the three-year old’s hand and pushing her forward._

_Mei was out of the house first, Touko following close behind her. She returned her Pokémon to their respective Pokeballs before racing towards the docks themselves. As they got closer to the docks they were able to make out the forms of their mother and two brothers waiting for them. Mila and Ghost called out to them, noticing the two rampaging Pokémon that had decided to take an interest in the two small children. The large dragon let out a roar, making the exhausted children run faster. The two Pokémon landed in front of the two girls, their eyes narrowed on them. Mei shook beside her sister, holding onto her Torchic tightly. As the Bisharp raised his bladed arms and the Hydreigon opened its mouth, flames building up in its throat, Touko pushed her sister out of harm’s way._

 

Touko woke with a start, sweat causing her hair to stick to her forehead. She closed her eyes, placing her hand on her forehead to help calm herself down. Her heart still racing, the brunette slowly sat up, her blue eyes looking around the room with little interest in what she actually saw. Denya, Samuel and Mila were curled in the corner of the room around Flame, the Larvesta that she had hatched with her sister’s help last year. Ghost floated lazily above the four, all sound asleep. Touko sighed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, remembering where she was. She was in Numvea town in the Unova region, sitting on her bed. The brunette let out another sigh and glanced at the clock above her desk. July 25th, 2:30 am.

She was eighteen years old today and an official Unova trainer. Her eyes dropped to the photo underneath the clock, the edges slightly browned and curled, like it had survived being in a fire. Six people stood in the photo, smiling out at her. A father, a mother, their two sons and two daughters. She narrowed her eyes at the father, a tall man with a goatee. His words seemed to echo in her ears from all those years ago.

I will be there to protect you, always.

“You lied to me.” She whispered, taking her eyes off the photo.


	2. Chapter 2

Touko sighed, looking herself over in the mirror a few hours later. Her hand crept up to touch the two angry scars going across her stomach, something easy enough to cover with her shirt. She frowned as she noticed the burns on her shoulders that her shirt failed to cover. Mila, the only one of her Pokémon that was actually awake, picked up a black sleeveless vest, bringing it over to the brunette. 

“Try this.” The Zoura said. 

Touko took a hold of the vest trying it on. The burns that the tank top had missed were covered up by the vest. She gave the Pokémon a small smile, rubbing her head before returning the Zoura to her Pokeball and clipping it to her belt. The brunette grabbed her bag from her chair, ignoring the old work uniform that she used to wear as she returned her other Pokémon and clipping their Pokeballs to her belt as well. Her eyes scanned the room one last time before she walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her and crossing the hall. 

“Touya, get up. We’re going to be late to get your trainers card from the professor if you sleep any longer.” Touko called out as she knocked on her twin’s door. A loud thump was heard followed by a groan, signaling that Touya had fallen out of his bed again. 

“Five more minutes’ mom.” Touya’s muffled voice called through the door. Touko rolled her eyes. 

“You have ten minutes to get downstairs and I’m not your mother.” The teenager replied, turning and walking down the stairs. Her younger sister, Mei, sat at the table, her eyes fixed on the tea cup in her hands. 

“Morning.” Touko said, causing the younger girl to jump in surprise. “What are you doing up so early?” 

“I wanted to see you guys off, and happy birthday sis.” Mei added, watching her sister walk over to the other side of the table. 

“Thanks. I’m just going to get a bite to eat before heading out.” Touko muttered, grabbing a small apple and taking a bite out of it. 

“Nate will be up soon. You don’t want to wait to say goodbye to him?” Mei asked, her voice slightly hopeful. Touko didn’t answer, turning her back on her sister and staring blankly at the apple she had bitten into. She didn’t feel hungry, not after reliving that nightmare again. 

“7:30 already?” Touya’s sleepy voice asked as he entered the room. His blue hoodie was zipped up over his black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. He ran a hair though his messy hair as he yawned, placing his messenger bag down on one of the chairs. 

“Morning Mei.” He said, giving his sister a smile. 

“Happy Birthday, big brother.” Mei replied, returning his smile. 

“Thanks sis. You look terrible, Touko. Wake up early again?” He probed, winking at his twin. Touko shot him a glare, ditching her apple and placing it in the trash. 

“You would too.” She muttered, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. Touya opened his mouth to shoot something back at her but the doorbell rang, cutting him off. 

“That would be Cheren.” Touko sighed. 

“Time to go it seems. He’s excited to get his first Pokémon. Bye Mei.” Touya said, giving his sister a hug. 

“Be safe you two.” Mei muttered, walking the twins to the door. They nodded, grabbing their shoes and hats before walking outside where Cheren was waiting for them. 

“Hey you two, happy birthday.” He told them, pushing up his glasses. They gave a nod, noticing how nerves he was. 

“Where’s Bianca?” Touko asked, looking around for the blonde girl. 

“Arguing with her dad more than likely. He keeps saying that she’s too young to be leaving home. She is eighteen, she can do what she wants.” Cheren shrugged. The front door to Bianca’s home opened and her father’s voice could be heard from inside. 

“NO! YOU ARE NOT BECOMING A POKEMON TRAINER! YOU’RE TOO YOUNG!” He screamed before the door slammed shut as a girl with short blonde hair came running towards them. 

“Ah! I’m so sorry, I’m late aren’t I?” Bianca asked, giving them a sheepish grin. 

“Everything alright, B?” Touya’s head tilted to the side, giving her a curious look. 

“Yep, so let’s get going.” The blonde told them. She grabbed a hold of Touko’s hand, running towards the Pokémon lab.

“Bianca, slow down!” Cheren yelled as Touya and himself ran after the two. 

 

“HI PROFESSOR!” Bianca shouted happily as she ran into the lab, the other three right behind her. Cheren and Touya were gasping for breath while the two girls perfectly fine. A young woman with light brown hair twisted into a bun smiled at them. 

“Hello you four! A bit excited are we Bianca?” The professor giggled. 

“Sorry for interrupting Professor Juniper.” Touko said, shooting Bianca a glare as she tugged her hand away from her grip. 

“It’s quite alright, Touko. Give me one second.” Juniper smiled, turning to face a computer screen. 

“Sorry about that Professor Sycamore and Professor Kukui. I have a few local kids here that are getting their first Pokémon today, the other two are becoming official trainers. I’ll be back in just a few minutes.” She told the two men on the screen, both nodded, giving a smile as they caught the eyes of the four teenagers. Juniper turned back to the others, walking over to a counter where several Pokeballs were placed. 

“Alright Bianca and Cheren, do you know which Pokémon you want?” Juniper asked. 

“Could I get Oshawott, professor?” Bianca asked. 

“I’ll go with Tepig if it’s alright.” Cheren nodded, pushing up his glasses again. 

“Of course. Oshawott for Bianca and Tepig for Cheren. Oh, I almost forgot! Take these with you, you as Touya and Touko.” The woman handed them each a device and the other two each Pokeball. 

“Are these Pokedexs?” Cheren asked. 

“That’s right. I was wondering if you would mind collecting data on some of the Pokémon that you meet for me. I can use that data for my research.” Juniper added. All four nodded, thanking the professor before leaving the lab. 

“Please be safe out there.” The woman muttered. 

“Something the matter, Juniper?” Sycamore inquired, drawing the woman’s attention back to the two on the screen. 

“Oh no. It’s nothing. Sorry about that. Where were we?” Juniper asked, rubbing the back of her head. 

“We were talking about the people of the Isle of Legends and their ability to understand Pokémon.” Professor Kukui answered and the woman nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Uh, if anyone can't tell, Touko and her family are able to hear talk to their Pokemon kinda like N can. Hope you like this chapter!

 

 

The four teenagers stopped at the beginning of Route one, finding their families waiting for them. Touko and Touya made their way to their younger siblings while Cheren and Bianca walked over to their parents.

“You guys are really leaving aren’t you?” Nate asked, giving Touko a hug.

“But we’ll see you again, so don’t worry too much alright?” She told him and he nodded.

“Take care of each other out there.” Mei said, giving Touya a hug as well.

“We will. Will you two be alright without us?” Touya asked. Mei nodded, letting go of her brother.

“I was able to get that job with Elesa in Nimbasa not to mention that we have money that Touko left us from working at the Strightion city café. We’ll be okay.” Mei answered and the two nodded, finished saying their goodbyes.

“We’re really leaving home aren’t we?” Cheren asked softly. Touko didn’t respond and her brother glanced at her before nodding.

“Yeah, here we go.” Touya said and together the four took their step onto route one.

 

Bianca ran off as soon as the group had made their way to Accmula Town. She had yelled something as she went about going to the Pokémon Center. Cheren yelled at her to watch her step but she only waved her hand at him.

“I don’t know why I even bother sometimes.” Cheren sighed.

“Well, when she gets hurt she can’t blame us for it.” Touya muttered, his hands in his jacket pockets.  
“Do either of you know what that’s about?” Touko asked, her head tilted to the side as she pointed to a crowd that was starting to gather.

As they walked closer and joined the crowd of people they noticed that there were a group of people making some sort of make shift stage. They wore what looked like knight uniforms and had a large blue ‘P’ on their chests. A man with puke green color hair took a step towards the crowd, his one red eye glaring around at the people there. His other eye was covered by a red visor thing, making it impossible to see his other eye. He wore large gold and purple robes that covered his feet. Everyone was quiet and waited to hear what was going on.

“These guys look like the belong in a museum or something. Maybe a castle.” Touya muttered to his twin. She nodded in agreement. The man standing in front of the crowd gave them a fake smile. Touko frowned and glanced around her, feeling a pair of eyes on her.

“Ladies and gentlemen. My name is Ghetsis Harmonia and today, I’d like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation.” His voice was loud so that everyone in the crowd could hear him clearly. Touya and Touko froze.

The man, Ghetsis, moved a few steps to the right before beginning to speak again.

“As I’m sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want too. But I ask you is that really true? Have any of you ever considered that maybe… We humans only assume that this is true?” He called out, moving back to the center of the small area that he was standing in. The crowd started to whisper to each other, looks of concern written on their faces.

“What is this guy even going on about?” Cheren muttered, pushing his glasses up. Touya shrugged.

“Pokémon are subjected to selfish commands of their trainers. They get pushed around when they are our ‘partners’ at work. Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth to what I’m saying?” Ghetsis had begun speaking again.

Touko’s fists were clenched tight and her knuckles were turning white. She shot a glance at her brother, noticing that he was just as upset as she was by this man’s words. Three loud cracks were heard and almost all heads turned to try and find the source of the interruption. Denya and Samuel stood on the ground in front of Touko while Liam, Touya’s Tepig, stood next to them. All three looked extremely angry and the Snivy made his way up onto Touko’s shoulder where he shook his small fist at Ghetsis.

“We can say with confidence that our trainer isn’t selfish! She takes extremely good care of us. She doesn’t push us around! So you can shut your fa-” Samuel yelled out but Touko cut him off with a stern look.

“Hush, both of you.” She muttered, picking Denya gently up off the ground with one hand. They both stared at her like she was insane. Denya shook his head, staring at her with wide eyes.

“You don’t really believe this creep do you?” He asked her. She shook her head.

“No of course not. But these people aren’t from home and they aren’t able to understand you like Touya and I can. They just think that you’re making funny sounds.” She whispered to them. Ghetsis shot Touko a rude look before raising his hands, grabbing the crowd’s attention again.

“Good citizens, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown power. They are living beings that we humans have much to learn about. Tell me, what is our responsibility towards these wonderful beings? We MUST liberate Pokémon! Then and only then, will humans be equal with Pokémon. I end my words today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon and the correct way to proceed. We appreciate your attention.” He finished, shooting one last glare at Touko as the knights took a hold of the two flags and the group walked away from the crowd.

The crowd of people left as well, leaving the three friends staring at each other in silence. Touko and Touya hadn’t really battled much in the past, only when their Pokémon had wanted too. Touya opened his mouth to say something but couldn’t find the words he wanted and slowly shut it again. A young man, very close to their age, walked up to them, his emerald eyes fixed on Touko. His long tea green hair shifted slightly as he walked and his pale skin made it seem like he hadn’t gone outside much. Touko frowned at him but said nothing.

“You’re Pokémon… Just now, it was saying…” He spoke quickly and somewhat quietly, making it somewhat hard to hear him. Cheren cut him off as he and Touya took a step closer to the brunette.

“Slow down. You talk way too fast. What do you mean about Pokémon talking? That’s a bit of an odd thing to say.” Cheren said, pushing his glasses up again.

“Yes, they are talking…. That means that you can’t hear them then… How sad.” The teen muttered, a sad look crossing his face.

The twins exchanged looks and Touya shifted slightly. They had never told anyone about their homeland’s talent for understanding Pokémon. Touko frowned slightly. Was it possible that this boy was….? She shook her head slightly. No, he didn’t look familiar to her at all.

“My name is N.” The man told them, interrupting Touko’s thoughts.

“Cheren.”

“Touya and this is my sister, Touko, and my friend Liam.” Touya added, pointing at the Tepig resting on his head. Touko gave a small nod in N’s direction but said nothing.

“We were asked to complete the Pokedex for Professor Juniper, but to tell the truth, I’m aiming to become the Champion of Unova.” Cheren said, glancing at the twins.

“The Pokedex? So… You’re going to confine many Pokémon in Pokeballs for that then?” N asked bitterly.

“Whoa, no one said that we were confining them.” Touya shook his head and N ignored him.

“I’m a trainer too, but I can’t help but wonder… Are Pokémon really happy that way? Touko, was it? Let me hear your Pokémon’s voice again.” N said, taking a few steps back and pulling a Pokeball off his belt.


	4. Chapter 4

“What a weird guy. Nice battle by the way.” Touya muttered, shaking his head as he watched N walk off. Touko returned her Pokémon and frowned. 

“I don’t think he talks to people that often.” She said, clipping her Pokeballs to her belt. 

“Doubt we’ll see him again. I got to go. See you.” Cheren waved goodbye before walking off towards the Pokémon center. Touya frowned as he watched Cheren leave, making sure that their friend was out of ear shot before speaking again. 

“Do you still think it’s a good idea to not tell anyone?” He asked. Touko nodded. 

“The less that everyone knows about our family, the better off they’ll be.” She muttered. 

 

“Lookit who showed up!” A man with bright red hair called out happily as Touko walked into the Strightion City Café that doubled as a gym. 

“Hey Chili.” Touko said, rolling her eyes. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you would be in Kanto or something by now.” Chili smiled as he walked over to her. 

“I’m challenging the Unova league, not Kanto.” She answered, crossing her arms over her chest. Chili’s eyes lit up with excitement.

“That mean you’re here for a gym challenge right?” He asked and she nodded. He turned around and cupped his hands around his mouth. “GYM CHALLENGE!” His two brothers, Cilan and Cress, stuck their heads out of the kitchen door.   
“Gym challenge?” They asked in unison. Their brother nodded, leading Touko to the back of the Café, past the few people that were there. 

“Pick your opponent Touko.” Cress smiled. 

“Unless you want to do a triple battle?” Cilan suggested. 

“Battle all three brothers?” Chili added. Touko shrugged and nodded. The three brothers grinned and grabbed a Pokeball each. 

“Pansear!” 

“Pansage!” 

“Panpour!” 

“Mila, Samuel and Denya, let’s make this battle quick.” Touko commanded, throwing out her three Pokémon. 

“Pansage, vine whip on Oshawott!” Cilan called out. 

“Pansear, ember on Snivy.” 

“Panpour, use lick on Zoura.” 

“Denya, water gun on Pansear. Samuel, vine whip on Panpour and Mila, use bite on Pansage.” Touko ordered. 

Pansage’s vines sprang forwards towards Denya who jumped out of the way. He shot his jet of water towards Pansear before it had a chance to hit Samuel. Pansear went down first, leaving Chili out of the battle. Mila ran at Panpour, biting down hard on the water type’s tail. Panpour howled in pain, flinging the Zoura back at Touko. The brunette’s three Pokémon stood in front of their trainer, awaiting her command. 

“Pansage, try using Vine Whip again.” Cilan said, gritting his teeth together. 

“Panpour, use Water Gun on Zoura, then Lick on Snivy.” Cress instructed. 

“Samuel, intercept water gun and use razor leaf on Panpour. Denya, Razor shell on Panpour as well. Mila, hit Pansage with faint attack.” 

Pansage’s Vines came out once again, speeding towards Denya. Mila jumped in front of him, taking the attack and stumbling slightly. Panpour aimed his Water Gun at her but Samuel moved in front of her as she ran towards Pansage with Faint Attack. She hit the grass type hard, sending him backwards and causing him to faint. Touko returned Mila to her Pokeball and clipping it to her belt. Denya grabbed a hold of his shell that rested on his stomach and readied his attack alongside of Samuel. Panpour ran towards Samuel just as the Snivy unleashed Razor Leaf and Denya moved towards Panpour with Razor Shell. Both attacks hit the water type, causing him to stumble backwards before falling to the ground. Denya and Samuel smirked at the three gym leaders. Touko rolled her eyes at the pair, returning them to their Pokeballs as well. The three brothers stood there for a moment before smiling and moving towards the brunette. Chili fished around in his apron for a moment before pulling out a gym badge. 

“That was amazing Touko! I had no idea that you were that good with your Pokémon. The way that you commanded them to move in sync with each other. Now that was something else!” Cress preached, showering Touko’s battle with compliments. She gave the brothers a respectful bow, placing the gym badge into a small case. 

“Thank you for the battle.” She murmured, turning towards the door. Cress and Cilan waved goodbye, heading back into the kitchen. Chili walked the girl towards the door. 

“Hey, uh, Touko? I know you don’t really work here anymore but…. W-well you’re welcome to come back anytime you know. Maybe… Y-you and I c-could get lunch s-sometime too.” Chili stuttered, his face turning the same shade as his hair. Touko frowned slightly, her hand resting on the door knob. 

“Yeah… Maybe.” She echoed before leaving the café behind. 

 

“Holy moly, you got your first badge already?” Touya asked, examining the metal item in his sister’s badge case. 

She nodded slowly, taking a drink of the fresh water she had bought at the Pokémon center earlier. The twins sat just outside of the Dream Yard, the sun shining down warmly on them. Touko had wanted to explore the old place a bit when she had, quite literally, ran into Touya. He nodded, handing her the badge case back and gave a sigh. 

“I was thinking of challenging the gym myself. But then I wondered if I should maybe train with Liam some more.” Touya pondered, glancing down at the Tepig resting in his lap. 

“You have one more Pokémon.” Touko pointed out. 

“Yeah, I’ve got my Poliwag, Typhon. He really only knows Water Gun and Tackle though.” He pondered, rubbing Liam’s head gently.

“You could train Typhon up a bit more, maybe with Liam, and then challenge the straighten boys. Or just challenge the gym.” She suggested. 

“I only have two Pokémon and there are three gym leaders though.” Touya said and his sister frowned at him. 

“Don’t be stupid, Touya. You don’t have to challenge all three of them. If you want to you can, or just challenge two of them, even one of them if you want. I challenged all three just to get a better feel of what my Pokémon can do together in a real battle.” She explained. Touya nodded as they got to their feet, stretching their limbs. 

“Okay then. I think I’ll have to do some train-“ His voice was cut off by a high pitched squeal, one that the twins were all too familiar with. A blur shot past Touya as Touko was flattened to the ground. 

“HIYA TOUKO!” Bianca shrieked. 

“A-air!” The brunette choked out as her brother blinked once before busting out laughing. 

“OHMYGOSH! I’m so sorry! Here, let me help you up!” Bianca said quickly, pulling Touko to her feet and making her stumble a bit. 

“Warn me next time you plan on doing that, all right?” Touko muttered as the blonde looked between the two twins with excitement. 

“Hi Touya! What are you two doing outside of the Dream Yard?” Bianca asked. 

“I was going to look around just a bit but then I ran into Touya.” Touko answered. 

“I was planning on doing some training before challenging the gym.” Touya said, bending down to pick Liam up off the ground, placing the Tepig on his head. “What about you B?” 

“I’m just doing a favor for a friend of the Professor’s. Hey! Why don’t we go into the dream yard together?” The blonde offered, grabbing them both by the wrist. Touko flinched and pulled her wrist free quickly. Touya and Bianca frowned at her but quickly dismissed it, heading towards the Dream Yard together. Touko sighed and followed after them.


End file.
